Sailor Moon Fanfic
by kkaayylliinn
Summary: My very own sailormoon fanfic
1. Chapter 1

"SAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYY

_**"SAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYY! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUTA MY **_

_**R...", Serena trailed off, eyes wide as she noticed a small form **_

_**hiding behind her door. "Hi Serena, I see you haven't changed a bit, **_

_**still hyperventilating, as usual." The pink-haired girl sighed as her **_

_**eyes met with her would-be mother.**_

_**At eighteen, Serena still lived with her parents and brother, **_

_**working as a residential care attendant at the local nursing home. **_

_**Her friends, fiancee and family had faced more than their share of **_

_**excitement over the last four years since she became Sailor Moon. **_

_**After Galaxia was defeated, it seemed that all was calm and peace **_

_**returned to Tokyo. The city was rebuilding and the scouts were taking **_

_**the first steps to following their dreams. It was a bit of a shock **_

_**then to Serena seeing Rini behind her bedroom door and the room a **_

_**mess after she returned from a long day at work. Rini returning to **_

_**the past could only mean that something was wrong. The last time Rini **_

_**left was indeed to be her 'last time' since she was now a true sailor **_

_**soldier and her training was complete.**_

_**Rini was getting a little annoyed with the blank look on Serena's **_

_**face as she stood there staring a hole into the wall, still in shock. **_

_**The pink-haired girl waved her hand in front of the older girl's face **_

_**with no reaction. Finally after a few minutes Serena blinked, then **_

_**blinked again. "I'll show you hyperventilating! You little spore! **_

_**What did you do to my room?! Do you think it's okay for you to just **_

_**pop outa the sky whenever you want leaving a disaster zone behind **_

_**you?" Serena seethed behind gritted teeth her had raised about to **_

_**strike Rini across the face. Rini looked at her in terror then closed **_

_**her eyes waiting for the impact...which was then replaced bit a **_

_**great bearhug and a sobbing Serena. "I never thought I'd see you **_

_**again," Serena choked between sobs. " I missed you so much!". Rini **_

_**smiled and hugged her back, tears now trickling down her porcelain **_

_**cheeks. "I missed you too Serena."**_

_**After a long session of crying and hugging, Serena sat Rini on her **_

_**bed next to her. Both of their faces swollen and wet they both **_

_**giggled a little as they looked at one another. Serena's face then **_

_**went serious, remembering there has to be a reason for her being **_

_**there. "What are you doing here Rini, your training's done, you're **_

_**supposed to be with your mom and dad now", Serena said softly, **_

_**surprised at how maternal she sounded."What I can't come back cuz I **_

_**missed you guys?" Rini whined. Serena knew better than this. She may **_

_**have been a naive crybaby when Rini left (well maybe she still is) **_

_**but she was wise enough to see that behind the pink hair and innocent **_

_**expression staring back at her that there was something very wrong **_

_**for Rini to have been allowed to use the time key again. Serena's **_

_**expression turned stern towards the girl, "Come on, spill. I know **_

_**Pluto and your parents in the future don't just let you pop in and **_

_**out of timespace to visit. There has to be an important reason for **_

_**you to be here Rini, now tell me what happened in the future".**_

_**Rini skwirmed a bit on the bed staring at the floor. "Okay, I didn't **_

_**exactly have permission to come here. I kind of 'borrowed' one of **_

_**Pluto's keys--but I swear, I think something's changed in the **_

_**future--specifically with you and Darien." Serena gazed at the **_

_**picture of her, Darien and Rini on her desk, then looked at Rini **_

_**again who had new tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "I'm so **_

_**sorry Serena, I know I disobeyed mom and dad but I couldn't just sit **_

_**back and pretend not to notice". Serena was concerned.There was peace **_

_**now and would be until Rini's time with the dark moon family (well **_

_**except for the whole ecological disaster thing in which the world is **_

_**frozen over and Crystal Tokyo is formed) as far as she knew. So what **_

_**in the world could have happened between then and now that would **_

_**change the future? "Notice what?" Serena asked. Rini looked up and **_

_**caught Serena's eyes. "I can't give you details, because Pluto said **_

_**all time would change even worse than it has, but you have to know **_

_**that in the future our family is well, different. I can't say anymore **_

_**but just want you to think about the choices you make, that's all." **_

_**Well that explains it all--NOT. Serena didn't have the time to even **_

_**try to understand what her future daughter meant before Rini kissed **_

_**her on the cheek and ran out. She followed her outside, but it was **_

_**too late. A pick cloud hovered above he driveway with Rini levitating **_

_**towards it. "What do you mean our family is different?!" Serena **_

_**yelled up to the small girl. "Good-bye Mamma, just remember what I **_

_**said!" And with a poof Rini was gone and a stunned-looking Serena **_

_**stood in the driveway looking at the sky.**_

_**"Maybe there's a new enemy", Lita suggested. It had been about two **_

_**hours since the incident with Rini. Serena stared at the sacred fire **_

_**watching the flame licking the wood. "No, I don't think so, it **_

_**sounded like I made some sort of change, like I made a different **_

_**choice than I should have", she said just barely loud enough to be **_

_**heard, eyes not leaving the fire. Darien put his arm around her and **_

_**looked upon her sad face. "Don't worry meatball-head I'm sure she's **_

_**just over-reacting, if it were true she wouldn't have had to 'borrow' **_

_**the key from Pluto, right? I'm sure Pluto would have let her come **_

_**here if it was important. She is still a child. Maybe she just doen't **_

_**like the changes going on in her life. I mean after all, we only know **_

_**a part of our future Serena." Serena sighed, still staring at the **_

_**flames snuggling into Darien's elbow. "Or maybe", Mina said grinning **_

_**"she doesn't like the idea of not being the only princess anymore". **_

_**She tapped Darien's shoulder as his face turned beat read and the **_

_**rest of the scouts sweat-dropped and almost fell on the floor. Serena **_

_**just sat there staring at the fire, lost in thought.**_

_**1 Hour Later in another part of Tokyo...**_

_**Three men walked into their old appartment. One of the men flicked **_

_**the light switch on and off and on again. "Guess we need new bulbs", **_

_**he stated finding his way through the dark appartment and plunking **_

_**himself down on the couch. The other man followed, let a breath out **_

_**he didn't know he was holding and started walking into one of the **_

_**bedrooms. "It's too late to go buy any now, we'll have to make due **_

_**until morning", and with that shut the bedroom door. The taller of **_

_**the three had a stack of boxes filled with books in his arms and, not **_

_**seeing an obstacle placed infront of the door, tripped over it with a **_

_**loud thud and a scream of profanity. Books now spilled over the **_

_**darkened floor, the man got up and stomped towards the closed bedroom **_

_**door. Yelling into it saying, "Damn it Seiya! Take your crap into **_

_**your room with you!".**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!! Welcome To Camelot!!**

_**Be loyal at all times and truthful to your fellow members.**_

_**Every single idea will be heard and listened to attentively. However, not all ideas will be used. **_

_**Do not disrespect your fellow members.**_

_**Never show up in a goofy renaissance outfit or else you will get hurt by Athena (very hard).**_

_**No talking about your fellow members behind their backs.**_

_**No choking on French fries (sorry about this, it happened to Athena and lets just say she survived, but we don't want our members out cold on the floor).**_

_**When you think of something, but don't have enough time to say it, write it down before you forget. That way you remember and you can say it the next time we meet.**_

_**No cursing.**_

_**No slang talk.**_

_**No fighting (unless told to do so).**_

_**Respect your Queen, King, Princess, & Prince.**_

_**Princesses, feel free to FLIRT with your fellow princes (just one thing, you wont become a queen or king just because your going out with a prince/Princess).**_


End file.
